The present disclosure relates to a laminated inductor and a manufacturing method thereof.
An inductor, a main passive element constituting an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor, is used in a component, or the like, removing noise or constituting an LC resonance circuit.
The inductor may be classified as one of various types thereof, such as a wire wound type inductor, a thin film type inductor, a laminated inductor, and the like.
The wire wound type inductor or thin film inductor may be manufactured by winding a coil around a ceramic core, plating the core with a thin film, or performing photolithography, and forming electrodes at both ends thereof.
The laminated inductor may be manufactured by forming a conductive pattern on a plurality of sheets formed of a ceramic material such as a magnetic material, dielectric material, or the like, through photolithography or printing, and subsequently stacking the plurality of sheets in a thickness direction.
In particular, the laminated inductor has advantages such as miniaturization and slimness and is also advantageous in terms of direct current (DC) resistance, compared to a wire wound type inductor, and thus, the laminated inductor may be widely used in small power circuits, or the like, requiring high current.
The laminated inductor is manufactured by forming a conductive pattern on ceramic sheets through photolithography or printing, and vertically stacking the sheets, and in this case, parasitic capacitance and resistance, as well as inductance, are also provided to degrade inductance.
Meanwhile, a quality factor (Q factor) is based on correlation among inductance, parasitic capacitance, and resistance of the laminated inductor.
In general, when the Q factor is increased, the number of lamination of the laminated inductor may be reduced or a degree of freedom in design according to a space disposition may be increased.
Thus, recently, as electronic products have increasingly used in high frequency bands and consumed a large amount of power, research into laminated inductors having high Q factor have been actively conducted.